imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Ansar
Operation Ansar was a covert mission undertaken by the United Arab Republic in Imperium Offtopicum XIV, with the objective of overthrowing the Platonic government in Benghazi to free Libya as an independent state. The operation was conceived in the Fall of 2104 and developed over the next two years; in the Spring of 2106 the local governing caste under Farida Amjad mutinied, declaring formal independence the following season. Background From the outset, Jerusalem regarded the Platonic government in Athens as radical and despotic, and its expansion into Libya in 2104 was seen as an act of imperialism threatening the Egyptian frontier. The UAR attempted to negotiate Greek withdrawal from North Africa but Athens refused to consider a compromise; Arab intelligence subsequently established the "Ansar Circle" to establish connections with grassroots nationalist groups for the purpose of undermining Greek control. When in the winter Athens published the full transcripts of the talks in an attempt to convince Japan that it could serve as an impartial investigator in the Rosemary incident, the Arabs determined Greece could no longer be diplomatically trusted. Leadership selection and coup strategy In the summer of 2105, shortly after the Thessalonian rebellion, Ansar agents reported an opportune climate to begin action in Libya. The circle identified three prospective leaders for the revolution: Farida Amjad, a member of the governing caste but whose liberal views put her in opposition to the Platonic régime; Abu al-Fadl Abdulrashid, a left-leaning Islamist from the productive caste; and Dr. Salah Fadil El-Amin, medical doctor, academic, and humanitarian pacifist from the protective caste. Both Amjad and El-Amin were chosen for the operation; Abdulrashid was dropped over concerns of radicalization and administrative inexperience. The final plan involved a two-prong strategy in which El-Amin would propagate nonviolent protests expected to provoke violent suppression by police forces; when Benghazi received orders to crack down, Amjad was to mutiny with the local garrison, and with covert support from Egypt, attempt to overpower remaining pro-Greek troops. Once the rebels had gained majority public support, Jerusalem would formally recognize Libyan independence and pressure Athens to abandon claim to the region. Amjad and El-Amin would then form a transitional government with aid from the UAR. People's Militia and postponement The rebellion was tentatively set to begin that fall, but the emergence of the People's Militia prompted the mission's suspension over fears that Greek mobilization would deny Amjad the initiative and the revolt would collapse into civil war. Seeking to salvage the operation, as well as prevent a repeat of the Thessalonian massacre, Jerusalem negotiated Abdulrashid's exile to the UAR that winter in exchange for Athens calling off the crackdown. Ansar planned to use the opportunity to erode support for the Militia, while Jerusalem sought to determine if Abdulrashid could be safely indoctrinated into the operation. The plan backfired when Abdulrashid's deputy Usman Almasi declared himself acting leader and began open mobilization against the Greeks, scuttling the peace talks and sparking a nation-wide uprising. Almasi's rapid militarization combined with his rabid revolutionary rhetoric led Jerusalem to treat him as a dangerous radical and liability to the operation. By 2106, Abdulrashid was on board Ansar and accused his lieutenant of co-opting the Militia for his own aims, leading to its internal schism. Independence With the Greek government in the process of implosion and Russia threatening intervention, Jerusalem green-lighted the coup in the spring in a bid to break Libya out before Almasi could dig in. Following the original plan, Amjad and El-Amin revolted and founded a provisional government that was immediately endorsed by the UAR. Concurrent with Abdulrashid's plea for Militia 'loyalists' to stand down, Jerusalem declared Almasi's faction a terrorist organization and pledged military support to the transitional government in hunting it down. The Arabs spent the following summer lobbying Moscow to release Libya from its occupation plan with support from Indonesia, and in the fall of 2106 Libyan independence was formally recognized. Abdulrashid was quietly released from exile thereafter. Category:Espionage in IOT14 Category:Coups and coup attempts Category:Foreign relations of the UAR (IOT14)